


Matrimonial Vows

by Sunhealer24



Series: Matrimonium [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst Train, Angst and Feels, Bill Is A Terrible Person, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Prostitution, Forced Relationship, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Refrenced Rape/Non-con, Not Veiled Threats, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Thinly veiled threats, This Is Why I'm Not Allowed To Have A Pen And Paper, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threats, Torture, What Was I Thinking?, When Is He Not In One Of My Books?, Why Did I Write This?, as always, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhealer24/pseuds/Sunhealer24
Summary: Being married at a young age with no parents and nothing to your name is a sticky situation as it is.Especially for Will Cipher, whose new husband, is herbrother.





	Matrimonial Vows

"Mhm. . . good morning darling." Bill rolled over in bed and kissed me, his hair just barely ghosting over my cheek as his lips brushed my own. 

The sunshine poured in through the bedroom window, not a single cloud in sight to block out its warm rays. The bedsheets fell away from Bill as he got out of bed and stretched. 

He was dressed and in the kitchen in an instant. He had a job to do today, and as much as he  _ "loved" _ me, he wasn't going to be a minute late, thank god. 

He came back into the bedroom to tell me goodbye.

"Don't worry." He reassured, giving me a quick kiss. "When I get back tonight, I promise I'll fuck you senseless." With that, he was gone. 

As soon as he was gone, I was bending over the toilet, throwing up. Goddamn morning sickness. I hadn't told Bill anything. Nor was I planning to. As soon as I could get rid of this abomination, I was going to.

I felt hot tears tracing their way down my cheeks as I rubbed my stomach. She was further along than she should have been, the little kicker. I knew that I would cry after, but there was no way that my baby could grow up here. Not to mention, she was already cursed, having been the product of my brother and I. 

  
  


I shuddered. I hated weddings. The condescending stares, that should have been happy for me, were I marrying anyone else. The night after, conceiving a child, through violence, that never should have existed in the first place. 

This house would never be the home Bill pretended it was. I hid in our bedroom when Bill's friends came over, unless I had to play slutty barmaid. They knew I was his sister. Everyone did. They didn't give a fuck.

Bill wasn't stupid. He was going to realize sooner or later what his actions had culminated in. 

  
  


I rested a hand on my stomach again, letting my hair sweep back over my face. This house wasn't safe, but outside was even worse. 

I took a deep breath, and filled the bathtub. I took off my clothes, and took the coat hanger from the door knob. 

I lowered myself into the water, holding back the wracking sobs that threatened to overwhelm me. 

  
  
  
  
  


"Will? Will!" Bill's voice took on a sharp edge. I looked up from the bloody bath water. He leaned in the doorway, realization dawning on his face, before it was replaced by anger. 

He crossed the room in two strides, grabbing my wrists in a bruising grip. 

"You bitch." He spat at me. "You were  _ pregnant _ and didn't tell me?" He shook me, hard. 

"Bill! You're hurting me!" I cried out.

He gave a short, derisive laugh. "You should have thought of the consequences before you took this into your own hands. This wasn't your decision to make." 

He dropped my wrists, already bruised purple, and grabbed my neck, slamming me against the wall. "You are so  _ fucking  _ lucky that I love you. You are  _ so fucking lucky  _ that I can rewind time." 

I looked at him, aghast. He had never told me this before. He smiled again, his cruel, sadistic smile, before he placed his other hand against my stomach.

There was a flash of blue light, and the hanger hung, pristine, on the door handle, the bathtub full of crystal clear water. 

  
  


"I'm never leaving you alone again Will." He scowled. "If I have to be with you every second of the next ten thousand years, so help me, I will be." He seethed, going red with anger.

"I forgot something. I left you for two hours." His blonde hair was slowly turning red. " _ Two hours. _ " His treasured cape started to tear in half. His face was impossibly close to mine as his sceleras turned to pitch.

I felt a searing pain in my chest. A knife bloomed from it. One of my husband's very favorites. I looked up at his face again. He smirked. "You can't even begin to imagine what I'm going to do to you." 

I whimpered quietly in fear. "P-please Bill. . ." 

"Don't beg for something you can't have, Darling." He chided me gently, pulling the blood-slick blade from my chest. He let go of my neck, making me choke and cough finally, instead slamming my shoulders up against the wall. He brought his face to the gaping hole between my breasts, the blood trickling out and onto my dress.

He stuck his tongue out and into it, lapping up the blood, eating out the stab wound. I gasped in pain and discomfort, feeling his tongue burning inside my flesh. It was sharp and burning, almost as if he had taken a fire poker to the wound, but it was maneuverable.

He drew away from me, licking my blood from his lips. "Your fear is both delicious and well earned." He growled, not entirely angrily. In fact, laced underneath his malice was  _ pleasure. _

And it made me all the more nervous.

What the hell had I done? What God had I pissed off to earn such a fate of the damned? 

"Give me your hand." Bill demanded. 

"What?" 

His gaze was cold. "Give it to me, or I'll disable you completely."

"O-okay." I hiccupped slightly, not doubting him in the slightest. And I gave him my hand.

A minute later, I felt pain flare up all through my hand. I hissed, trying to pull it away, but Bill maintained a tight grip. I smelled burning flesh before I dared to look. My hand was quickly transforming into a charred, black mess. 

Bill was smiling sadistically, looking at me as he continued to grip what was left of my hand, still engulfing it in flame.

I sobbed. "What's wrong, dear?" Bill mocked me. His message was perfectly clear. Don't fuck with me. In case that wasn't enough, when the flame sputtered out, I wasn't even given enough time to recoup.

Bill pinned me harshly against the wall, intertwining his fingers in mine, his chest heavy against my own. I couldn't move. "I own you." Bill whispered into my ear. "Your life, your livelihood, your child." I squeezed my eyes shut in an vain attempt to keep my tears from falling as he continued. 

"Every inch of you is mine, and you have nowhere else to turn. I could kill you right now, if I were to wish, with just a snap of my fingers, and no one would even care about poor, ugly, lonely, Will Cipher."

I tried not to let his words get into my head, but they were already there, slithering around like snakes. "You're lucky I love you so much, because who else would ever want you? Would ever make love to you?" 

So that's what he was calling it now. I clenched my jaw, turning my head from him, letting my hair fall over my face again, as I so often did. 

This enraged him, and I felt my cheeks start to burn. " ** _Look at me._ ** " He roared.

I did, feeling the skin on my face start to peel away from the bone. The burning stopped. "You ungrateful  _ bitch." _ My brother seethed. "I could have, should have, made you my personal whore. Instead, I made you my goddamn  _ wife. _ " 

A tic was developing in his jaw, and his hair had started to turn red again, but he reigned it back in. 

"My friends are coming over for dinner,  _ slut. _ If you're going to act like one, you might as well look like one too." 

He released me, letting me fall to the floor limply, and walked over to my chest of drawers. He made a twisting motion with his hand, and suddenly, it was gone.

He turned back to me with a shark toothed smile. "See you in an hour,  _ dearest."  _

And he left. I heard him walk downstairs and pour himself a drink. 

I had no clothes, I was still pregnant, and Bill's friends were coming over in an hour. 

I curled in on myself and sobbed.

**Author's Note:**

> I said that Marital rights was going to be a one shot, and now it's a short series. . .
> 
> I need to stop writing while I'm half asleep.


End file.
